flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Renegades
...At first glance, your clan looks quite fine, but I looked closer...You don't suppose you know of any Legendary Legion, do you? -Crimsonkit Crimson, have you forgotten that the Legendary Legion has a large amount of imported (illegally, without my permission, as a matter of fact) materials, information, wording, and ideas from the Diamond Legion? The Renegades is not only a blow to your new clan, Cerasus (You said you'd never join a clan), but one to mine, as well. I, on behalf of both Lord Nocturne and I, our Legions, we demand to know exactly what is going on. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ The Legendary Legion has not stolen anything from the Diamond Legion! You just enjoy spreading rumors to make your clan look better! -Crimson Legendary Legion? No I don't think I've heard of it, Renegades didn't steal anything from other clans o.o -Lionella Cerasus, take back the history, heck, even ask Vex. I love to see how your loyalty has always been with the Legendary Legion. And I had hoped you'd take a neutral approach to it. And I'm sorry to accuse you, Renegades, I guess the material we use is becoming too popular, rather fast. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ -raises my tail slowly into the air, padding forward- I think we are getting a bit worked up here.. It is true, most of us have stolen the same traditions, but I mean, staying original as a new clan is a bit hard for a head start. And with the threat of Jagged wanting to destroy all groups on this game is also gonna ruin chances for people who are starting so let's not start anything with new clans/groups/legions etc. Just a suggestion, don't really listen to the kit/apprentice |'D -Dapplekit(sc I agree with Dapple. Squabbling over stolen traditions is useless, what's done is done, and cannot be reverted to how it was before, no matter how hard we try. Going back in time is going forwards in time, my dears. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ As a defender of freedom and democracy I say this.... from what I saw is that the leader has dictactor powers such as the leader's word is the law I believe that there should be a law enforcement group that makes safe but not strict laws as the renegades have made, I propose a Union of all legions including my confederacy that has a high council and 1 president that has the power to be commander of the United Army(if we agree i volunteer to be the Admiral of the United Fleet). Also the President has the power to veto all laws set forth by the High Council but if everyone agrees about the Law the President cannot veto. Also the United Army,Navy and Air Guard can attack only if everyone on the High Council and the President agrees unless the enemy force has already attacked. Also there will be the United Court that does court-martials,murderers,spying etc. There will be 4 states the name of the states will be decided by everyone in the Union and anyone can live in any state the state leaders have a seat in the High Council so does the Head Judge and 1 person from the Military and 4 other elected members.Excuse me from the large post but in order for peace I had to intervene-Jagged Fel But in the meantime The Confederacy declares war on The Renegades-Jagged Fel xD Jagged, This isn't the 1900s, This is only a role playing world here, on this very mass of wiki that this clan is. Also, I have you know, I am no kit, in fact, I'm about the size of an average young warrior >> I only have the name 'Crimsonkit' because I wasn't official named a warrior cat yet. -Crimsonkit Crimson you may be a warrior cat but you're damn stupid I've seen cat clans rise then one cat dies and so does the clan trust me i've haden't open fired on a dl group yet and i managed to cause trouble. I'm not a tradition person so i don't give a damn about myths and that kind of stuff i'm gonna say this though deny this idea and the diamond legion willl fall in february-Jagged Fel "The Diamond Legion will fall in Febuary." Hah! That's like saying "I will die because I ran out of toothpaste." The Diamond Legion will never fall! Stop sounding like a 1900's WWII dude because no one is going to listen to you that way. Learn to use puncuation and remember that it's the 21st Century! ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Look who's damn stupid now! Jagged, do you want to rule the world of Fly like Bird 3 just to prove something?!? It won't do anything! I'll accept if I'm stupid if at least 3 people here say I am. -Crimsonkit I said nothing about me ruling the world to be honest I can't rule anything I'm more of a fighter and if you want war let there be war...and fuck punctuation! *Capitalization lock please, Mister Jagged. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Look I'm just gonna say this all I want is a united flab3 full of democracy and peace and if the world of flab3 is to conservative to test democracy so be it i'll fight for it that is another reason I rebelled-Jagged Fel Wtf. These clans are roleplay based off books and other things. There is no fucking democracy, and you can't force people to go under a stupid rule. These clans and legions are fucking based for people to find a group to fit in, my god. There is never peace and if you want such peace, why don't you make it happen without causing a stupid war? -Dapplekit(sc Well....If i can't unite flab3 under gov't i'll just have to unite it using brutal military force-Jagged Fel ...Flab is fine how it is, eventually things will get boring if we don't fight... Fly like a bird won't change because people will fight each others ideas no matter what, don't get me wrong, your idea is good ^^ -Crimsonkit You can't unite flab3 that way. You can always start a group and gather people like everyone does. It's that simple. not everyone wants to do the same thing as you, so deal with it. Crimson is actually right too, your idea is great but really, to me, not everyone is going to like the same thing as you. We all sadly have different opinions. -Dapplekit(sc >> That's not exactly what I'd think, but then again, Dapple has more experience than I do. -Crimson Wait, what did you think then? -Dapplekit(sc I don't know...I wouldn't have an entire clan against other people's specific ideas...-Crimson Sometimes people's ideas don't benefit a whole clan only themselves the Union will be not stict but loose the states will have the most power and rights and it's a new era now. It's the era when democracy finally prevails and violence will end and all people are free-Jagged Fel Well, this is a roleplay world. It's really hard to not have some violence because then it's sort of boring. No action=no excitement. But anyway, I am done here. This is too hard to talk about nowadays >.> -Dapplekit(sc I know it sounds a little unreal but what I really mean is this peace is hard to acheive outside your borders what is fine for me is peace in the Union and of course there's going to be a little rebellion here and there but rebellions are healthy because rebellions mean there is something wrong and it needs to be fixed. And there will be wars but the Union will win and safeguard democracy because we have strength-Jagged Fel That is actually a really good idea x3 -Crimson See, on all of that I can agree but I wouldn't like to loose traditions inside of the clan :/ Like, I mean the stuff we do and the warrior code/law we follow. -Dapplekit(sc Yes I suppose there can be the cat state that keeps it's traditions but it has to be a little loose on the strictness since the Union would like to preserve freedom and rights and the warriors can serve as the state militia-Jagged Fel Mister Jagged ... this is a good idea, but the thing is ... it will be impossible to maintain peace within the borders of the Union. Once the leader is decided, many will want to fight for this position. Sometimes peace comes faster when everybody is in a different place, where they can bond over their differences instead of being all the same. Peace comes with the public's satisfaction, and democracy is not compulsive. Compulsive Democracy is practically autocracy at a looser level. Your idea is great, but it won't be effective with this kind of croud. This roleplay started because people of different fandoms rebelled against eachother, and themselves. In the end, it was because they were isolated from eachother into these small groups, or clans, that they were able to find inner peace and satisfaction, and satisfaction, like I already said, is what make peace. Keep that in mind, Mister Jagged, and hopefully you can patch up your plan, and we will discuss once you have had the time to review. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ "Oi, oi." Reon leaned back against a wall, spinning one gun around her finger by the trigger. "As far as I've seen, this is all a ploy to get us to conform under one 'government'. Haven't we been fine with how we've always been?" She blew a strand of crimson hair out of her face. "We don't need any goddamn leader to unite us all under one name. We're fine with our own groups, and it'll be that way. 'Union'? Like hell." A low growl built up in the back of her throat. "The gods tried to take over, and look how that ended. Calm your lust for power, Jagged. Also-" The pirate grinned in amusement. "-you talk like we're all going to get along with rainbows and sparkles. Not going to happen. There will be war. There will be rebellions. Hella, if you try and stop them. It's time you stopped being an idealist." Aura i've just analyzed this problem I decided to make 3 leaders one in charge of council one in charge of states and the other in charge of military and justice The states will send 2 reps to the representative group that will discuss state laws and ideals with the representative group leader who will then meet with the other 2 leaders to erase or make new laws. The high council leader is in charge of declaring war making new states settling disputes and foreign diplomacy the council has it's own peace guard with light firearms. The military leader is commander in chief of the military and head judge this leader will review the laws and make sure they are fair. I hate politics.... Oh, and I just love ''politics! Jagged, I will stand aside, but you should definitely hear Reon out. What xe (I heard you didn't like to be referred to as a girl, but I don't want to call you a guy) says is another side of the story that is truly holding me back from agreeing with you. *Acknowledges Reon, with a slight dip of the head and a greeting smile* ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Fine aura I'll tell reon on what I think of her idea-looks straight at reon- look unlike the gods who are selfish and controlling the Union or the United Clans and Legions is democratic and democracy is an equal to freedom and there will be rebellion and there will be war with another damn clan or a group.But lemme tell you something about this plan. And it doesn't involve one leader it involves 3 active involved leaders who openenly support democracy and the rights of an individual and this Union will allow tradition -looks at dapple and crimson- but y'all be under one flag one name and one united identity.....sorry if I caused you any trouble-tips hat southernly and bows- -Jagged Fel Oh for the love of... This is a bit late, but quit arguing. Arguing won't get anyone anywhere. We all just need to get along. We need to think who the enemy actually is. If we do that, we can figure out what the true problems are. I think it's clear that everyone wants a world of peace on Flab (most people, anyways...) so we need to work together to get there. We need to stop with the mindless threats, for one thing. I personally think this will all end in complete anger and chaos if we have a designated leader. Eventually, that leader's views will differ from the others and then we'll have wars and such all over again. Having more than one leader, on the other hand, will generate friction and confusion. Think about it, they'll disagree at some point or another, people will pick sides based off of which leader they agree with, and then we'll have wars again. We need something in between the two. I don't think Flab actually even needs a leader.... Then people would feel controlled. That's not what the game's supposed to be about. We just need people to go and stop arguements (without starting fights unless needed), help people settle disagreements and stuff like that. *leans against tree and twirls a kunai* But that being said... We can't be too nosy. If people want us to leave them alone, we leave them alone.---Ino Ino if there will be 1 leader that leader must have restricted power and most power should be directed to a chief council or a group of smart and strong-minded people willing to gamble and to take risks for a firm but not controlling gov't. I don't mind a squabble about territory or tradition but what I do mind is when someone gets stabbed by a dagger or shot by a bullet. That is when the Gov't steps in to preserve unity without restriction.Reon will be a good head of state since she is concerned about the pride of one's group and preserving the tradition. Ino you will make a good leader or council member since you have the clear thinking ability and good decision making skills and you have good relations with outside clans(unlike me). The Union's job is unclear at the moment and with many people still not trusting or accepting this ideal gov't it will take time to put together. But if this does work and there is a clear leader and a united council the members of the Union will be free and thrive but have some loose laws to make sure nothing gets out of hand-Jagged Fel I kind of like all the conflict between clans... It's what makes it interesting. Peace is boring. ═Vex Gah, look. I think all of you have great ideas that could work. The problem is, we're forgetting that ... to create a union, we need more people. Our roleplay is too young, yet it is already dying. The last thing we need is a series of wars because the people of the roleplay feel overruled. I for one, hate being ruled over. And I'm not the only person who thinks that. We're happy just the way we are, and to fix problems, we need to take a cautious approach, not throw ourselves into fire. ~Alice -doesn't know whats happening- -lionella "Guys" she said her spiked white tail slowly rising and her ears flickering. "I honestly have no idea how this started or what is going on." She pads forward, leaving small icy indentations on the ground. "But this is not a chat room and it is a roleplay room for the Renegades. Not to be mean or anything, but honestly. This isn't a place to discuss these things, it's a joining section and roleplay plage for Renegades. So please if you want to continue discussing this then please don't do it here thank you" -Lionella all Funny you say that aura because you in fact are a ruler of the diamond legion am I correct or not and if I please correct myself. And vex sure war is exciting but vex what if a loved one of yours gets killed by an assasin or warrior of the enemy. Also aura the diamond legion started off small but grew to be a powerful aristocracy in the flab3 universe.And sorry lionella for all the trouble but it all started with what..........STUPID TRADITION. It is fine to model off a successful clan like how many democratic countries model there gov'ts off of USA's. And aura it's time you stop worrying about change and I never asked your permission to form the Union. Actually I declare The Democractic People's Confederacy Independant of the diamond legion and h5 will be the captiol of the D.P.C for now until 10 people join-jagged fel Jagged, it's time you looked somewhere else for inspiration, not just 1900's America. ~Alice Alice is right, but this is exactly what Jagged ''wants to do. -Crimson Everyone. Please calm down. Let's just stop arguing about this. Nothing's going to change really. Now let's not throw in anymore excuses before The Renegades get angry at us. This is their talk page and they never invited us in to use this. If you don't like Jagged's idea, or just don't feel sure yet, then do what ShadowClan is doing. Not taking any action or being part of this. -Dapplepaw(sc I have to say, I'm with Jagged on this one so far. You guys do rule your own groups, so please don't criticize our ideas on this. Lionella, no offense, but you have no members, so how can they rp here? It's a talk page, and that's what we're doing, talking. You should thank us for drawing attention to your page. Aura, the past is how we got to this future, it shouldn't be ignored. People can seek their inspiration from whatever inspires them. Dapple, maybe they didn't "invite" us, but we have a right to be here. They don't own the whole wiki site. I mean no offense to any of you, just speaking my mind.---Ino Thanks Ino for helping me out...people in the clans think there word is the law and tradition is the law but it isn't. I view tradition as religion and the only place religion has real power is in the Vatican(and the south).I'm not pushing anyone into the idea as I said before I'm running my own show now you can join now or just follow a tradition in which everyone goes with the alpha....and I don't care what anyone thinks about the astounding idea of democracy, I care if someone stands up for what they believe in(shadow clan) and when shadow clan said no were not joining because of our tradition and pride. I could care less because they had balls to act and declare neutrality and I respect that-Jagged Fel *nods* No problem. I agree. They focus too much on the "Warrior Code" when it's just a thing from the books. It's ok that they wanna be cats and all, but they don't have to bring every single aspect of Warriors into it. I also think it's good to stand up for what you believe in and it's good that Sc is willing to do that, but there's a difference between that and arrogance/ignorance. I don't know which of these Spott was aiming for..... Spott's changed a lot... But that's beside the point. If you want, I can help you find members. Oh, and everyone that's with the clans and all, please don't be upset about what I said. It's just my opinion, but you guys are all still my friends.---Ino Ino that'll be great since I have reports this week to complete for school.. would you like to join the Confederacy as either the Chief Commander Advisory Council member or President. Also we can change the flag if you find the Southern Confederate Flag arrogant or an annoyance to you-Jagged Fel If you thinked I changed Ino, perhaps you are right, perhaps not. But lets not forget who killed our last leader. I am only working to keep Shadowclan alive and prosperous, nothing more. I'd ask to not get the clans involved in this and please just leave us alone. - Spottedstar (sc) Sorry. I don't want to argue or anything or sound mean, so take this lightly. Ino, the reason we use the Warrior Code, follow tradition and being a full warrior like on the books, is because.. if we don't act like that, then it isn't really a clan. It's just like Anti-clan. They are made of cats but it doesn't have anything that is the same as ours and so you can tell of the difference. Then there are the Legions, which are totally different from us. Do you get what I mean? -Dapplepaw(sc Ok I'll do my best then. It might take a little while since we should make sure that the people we accept into the group can be trusted. Sure, I'll join. You can choose what you want me to do. The flag's fine unless you feel like changing it. Spott, I'm just saying that you're still my friend and I trust you, but let's not forget that you wanted to kill me for that. I killed her because I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. Dapple and I made up for it, so please try to put it behind us. We are leaving you alone, Spott. Don't forget that I saved your life.... I understand, Dapple.--Ino Don't worry the Confederacy has shadow clan as a neutral clan I understand that you'll be liked to be left alone and carry on what you love and believe. And I wish god's blessing on sc for an eternity. But if I see one sc cat in h5 without Confederate personel in the room I am forced to defend the confederate lands-Jagged Fel Ino, I had a right to want to get revenge on the one who killed my clanmate, which I clearly didn't do. And as for Jagged, Alright, but remember it is the same for people who come across Shadowclan territory. S4 is ours and always has been. And I expect you will respect that. -Spottedstar (sc) Of course I will and H4 is neutral ground-jagged fel Thanks for accepting Ino and I think i'll either put you down at president or chief commander because of good leadership recruiting niceness and i'll be chief commander if your president or i'll be president if your chief commander No problem. Ok, sounds good.--Ino